Hearing test devices are known. The such known devices are usually located in a hearing specialist's office, whereby a trip to the office is required if the hearing of the patient is to be tested. Furthermore, a skilled operator is required to apply the test to the patient and to interpret the test results, whereby the hearing test is usually expensive. Hearing screening apparatus is also known. The hearing screening apparatus differs from the hearing testing equipment in that the hearing screening equipment merely checks the hearing of the patient to determine if his hearing passes, that is, is good enough to satisfy the requirements of a particular situation, such as employment, and does not give a profile of the patient's hearing ability over the normal hearing range. The hearing screener needs no skilled attendant, but is usually in an office to which the patient or applicant for employment must go.